


Black and White

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers for Max to the Max, post-episode, reaction piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Liz's thoughts after Max's abduction in "Max to the Max."





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> It's important to know that the episode that follows "Max to the Max" is called, "The White Room."

Utter devastation.

That was the look she had on her face. Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. "They have Max," she whispered, choking on the words.

Isabel's eyes filled with tears, and Tess looked equally horrified.

Liz looked about two seconds away from collapsing onto the ground. "They have Max," she whispered again.

Isabel reached out to her, but Michael got there first. "It'll be okay, we'll get him back," he said, not sure if he was trying to comfort her or himself.

He looked over at Isabel, who was crying. "We'll get him back," Michael repeated.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael gripped the steering wheel tightly and glanced at Liz, who sat stiffly in the jeep's passenger seat. "Liz, your phone's ringing," he said gently.

She didn't move, didn't even blink.

Tess sat forward from the backseat and gently removed the cell phone from Liz's jacket pocket. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Maria DeLuca demanded. She glanced at Alex with a frown.

"Who's this?"

Maria's eyes darkened. "Is this Tess? Where's Liz? What's going on?"

"She's okay. We're on our way back."

"I want to talk to Liz right now."

There was a muffled sound and then she heard Michael's voice. "She's all right, Maria. We'll be back soon."

"Michael, what's going on?"

"Not on the phone. We'll tell you everything when we get there."

Maria heard the click as Michael hung up and she slowly pulled the reciever away from her ear and stared at it.

"What's going on? Maria?" Alex questioned, growing worried.

She turned to face him. "Something's happened, Alex," she whispered.

His eyes widened. "Is Liz okay?"

Maria's eyes filled with tears. "They wouldn't let me talk to her. Something's wrong, I can feel it. Alex--"

He wrapped his arms around her. Maria didn't have to finish her sentence. Alex was just as scared as she was.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black. White. Black. White.

She heard the voices around her, and she was dimly aware that someone was helping her out of the jeep. Michael?

She wasn't sure.

Black. White. Black. White.

It felt like she was walking somewhere, but she didn't know for sure about that, either.

*It was you.*

The words that had changed her world forever.

Black. White. Black. White.

If she hadn't run from Nasedo, they wouldn't have caught Max. It was her fault. Now he was gone.

Black. White. Black. White.

It was her.

*It was you.*

Funny, how appropriate those words were now. It *WAS* her. She was the reason they had him.

Black. White. Black. White.

She felt herself stumble and she was only half-aware when Maria and Alex caught her.

Black. White. Black. White.

She slipped into unconsciousness only seconds later.

Black. White. White. White, white, white white whitewhitewhitewhite....


End file.
